


Closer

by A_summer



Category: HP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_summer/pseuds/A_summer
Summary: chapter 29





	Closer

Chapter 29

“你们在干什么？！”  
愤怒的声音传来，艾妮吓得一抖。都这个时间了，怎么会还有人？  
抬头一看，只见斯莱特林的小少爷德拉科•马尔福站在不远处，艾妮松了一口气，又挂起诱惑的笑。  
“马尔福？这件事你不要管。”艾妮说道，“这件事对我很重要。权当我欠你一个人情，而且，你不是一直看这家伙不顺眼吗？”  
德拉科气笑了。不管？怎么不管？他妈的自己媳妇快被一个女的上了还告诉自己不要管？！  
德拉科记着和哈利的约定，但是晚饭后就被斯内普教授叫去帮忙整理魔药，一结束就立刻赶过来，想着怎么给等了很久的小狮子顺毛。结果一来就看到令他火冒三丈的一幕：一个女的衣衫不整地趴在哈利身上，两人姿势令人想入非非，关键是哈利没有任何推开她的迹象。   
德拉科在心中给斯内普又记了一笔。  
“原因。”  
“什么？”  
“你做件事的原因。否则，下一秒，全校的人都会被我喊来。”  
艾妮的脸色一白，看到德拉科逐渐可怕的脸色，缓缓道：“马尔福家和我的家族做过生意，应该知道我们的状况，我的家族快没落了，父亲又因为贿赂贪污被抓进阿兹卡班，我必须想办法，如果能借助救世主的名声……所以我给他下药，如果能让他对我负责……”  
“你再说一次！”德拉科简直快咬碎了牙齿，“你给他下药！”  
“是的，我……啊！马尔福你疯了吗！你干什么！”德拉科突然发出一个魔咒禁锢了艾琳的动作。  
“你！你要干什么！”  
“好，迪隆斯，你可真是好得很。”  
“你什么意思？你……”艾妮看着德拉科疯狂的脸色，突然想起来眼前这个人的身份。  
“帮帮我，马尔福，拜托了，我们都是斯莱特林啊。何况，这样一来，不也能报复你的敌人……”  
“闭嘴！”德拉科握住艾妮的下巴，发狠的捏紧：“这么喜欢被上？嗯？”  
“你！”  
“不妨告诉你，迪隆斯贪污的证据正是经由家父之手转交给魔法部的。”  
“马尔福！”  
“本想就此放过你们一马，而如今，千该万该，你不该动他！”  
你不该动我的命！  
“你，你们！”  
德拉科从地上抱起已经半昏迷的哈利，浑身滚烫的哈利一碰到冰凉的肌肤立刻紧紧搂住。  
“难受……唔……救我……救我德拉科……”  
“哈利，乖。”  
看到这一幕的艾妮还有什么不明白的。  
“你们！你们果然！我还以为是传言！没想到……”  
德拉科冰冷的眼神直射向艾琳。  
“你的家族要为此付出代价。”  
艾琳惊恐地瞪大双眼，这一刻，她才知道自己的愚蠢惹了多大的麻烦。  
“不！不要！马尔福！求求你！我错了！我不该！放过我的家族！”  
“滚开。”  
德拉科看着怀中脸色红的滴血的哈利，回头：“昏昏倒地！”  
……  
处理完麻烦后，德拉科抱着哈利直直奔向自己的宿舍。  
这个时候，这种情况，除了只有自己一个人住的宿舍，还能去哪呢？  
一路上，哈利搂着德拉科的脖颈，滚烫的呼吸吐在耳边，哈利甚至含住了德拉科的耳垂……  
媳妇儿中药就在自己怀里该怎么办？急！在线等！  
到了宿舍，德拉科将哈利放在床上。  
中了这种催情剂，只有两种解决办法。一、交欢。二、泡一夜冷水。  
虽然，怀里是自己朝思暮想的人，虽然男孩搂着自己喃喃道“给我……我要……”，虽然自己已经按耐不住体内的欲望，但是，他中了药。  
哈利的意志不清晰，自己如果趁人之危就这么要了他，恐怕日后再也无法理直气壮堂堂正正地说喜欢他了。  
德拉科叹了口气，诱哄道：“乖，哈利。放开我好吗？我去给你放水。”  
“我不！”这疑似撒娇的萌萌的口气一下子戳中了德拉科的小心脏。  
听到德拉科要走，哈利搂的更紧了，“抱抱我……抱抱……”  
“乖，泡会水你就会舒服起来的……”德拉科简直快撑不下去了。  
“你抱着我……我很舒服……求求你……帮帮我……”哈利的瞳孔里嵌满了晶莹的泪珠，摇摇欲坠，可怜的小模样看得德拉科的心脏一抽一抽的。  
哈利眼前有些模糊，但还是凭着感觉主动将自己的唇送了上去。接触到的那一刻，哈利发出了一声满足的叹息，不太熟练地汲取着对方口中的液体。  
德拉科的瞳孔渐渐暗淡下来，这是哈利第一次主动吻他，却是在这种情况之下。  
德拉科逐渐掌握了主导权，一手按着哈利的后脑勺，就着哈利躺在床上的姿势，压在哈利身上。  
“不够……我要……难受……”哈利抽泣道，可是，他连自己想要什么都不知道。  
德拉科的一只手逐渐来到哈利胸前，隔着衬衫捏住了哈利胸前的一点，这一下刺激立刻让哈利呻吟出声。  
德拉科一边揉捏，嘴唇也从上朝下游离，来到哈利的脖颈。  
德拉科在哈利的锁骨上轻轻的舔咬，不一会留下了深深浅浅的草莓印。  
半晌，德拉科重重的吐出一口浊气，趴在哈利胸前。  
快停手吧，德拉科，如果你不想让他恨你的话。  
可是，这个味道，就像是品尝了罂粟一样，甜美而又致命。  
德拉科翻身下床，打横抱抱起已经瘫软的哈利。两人一边拥吻一边移向浴室。


End file.
